Caving In
by Woody K
Summary: Jessie and May were in a cave. Then, Jessie being trapped and helpless in a little hole gave May a naughty idea. Request from DragonSlayerOfAwesomeness.


Team Rocket set a trap in a cave, it went wrong and they all got separated, Jessie and May ended up together in a small area and Jessie tried to escape by squeezing up through a hole in the ceiling.

However, Jessie got stuck at her hips and May tried to push her up, but she did not budge. May had an idea, she ripped off all of Jessie's clothes, leaving her completely naked, Jessie panicked, "What are you doing?"

May answered, "Helping you get out."

"By taking my clothes off?!"

"Is it working?"

"No! It's only getting worse!"

As May pressed her palms on Jessie's buttocks, she tried to push her up and noticed that Jessie's vagina was all wet. May smiled and slid her face between Jessie's thighs as her feet dangled in the air. Soon, May massaged her pretty pussy and slid her tongue inside. Jessie whimpered and tried to get out of the hole as May fucked her tongue towards her cunt and purred, "Jessie? Do you know what I want right now?"

"Fuck no...fuck no, I don't. What I want is to get out of here."

"Until you can. You'll need to give your ass to me. Your naked ass belongs to May, that's me."

With a cute smile, May began to rub Jessie's tummy. While's Jessie's legs flailed, she was stuck surrendering her butt and sweet pussy to May, who clearly knew how to make her cum and cum and cum some more. May held Jessie's perfect ass and slid her long tongue between her pink folds. Jessie wiggled raised her ass in the air for May while trying to free herself, but she was subject to pleasure and moaned, "Ooooooooooohhhhh May. No...no. Nyes, yes yes."

At that point, May had her face buried between her Jessie's inner thighs, her tongue was flicking wet opening and Jessie's body was tensing up. May could have made Jessie cum immediately, but she was in the mood to play with her and it made May hot as HELL. Sometimes, she was just a devilish little slut.

When May withdrew her tongue from Jessie and groped her ass, May was grabbing both of Jessie's firm ass cheeks and that made Jessie's entire body start shaking. Jessie could feel her hot juices flow down between her ass cheeks and flood her opening as May slowly fucked her mouth on Jessie's vagina, Jessie shook her ass even more sexily for May and urged her on, "Yeah May! Make me cum on your face!"

May kissed and licked Jessie's pussy more aggressively, fucking against it ferociously and screaming. Jessie's juices formed a river down May's face. Deep inside Jessie, an earthquake of an orgasm was building and Jessie was shaking hard, she came so fucking hard too. Her cum flowed from her pussy and May kept fucking herself against Jessie until the orgasm passed.

Before she knew it, Jessie managed to get unstuck and slipped back down the hole, but she was still horny, so she ripped off May's clothes and said, "May, please fuck me now, please fuck me!"

Jessie had May pinned to the ground and lying on her stomach, she was in control now and teased the back of May's neck, licking her there and sucking her skin. That drove May crazy as Jessie slid her mouth near her ear, whispering, "Would you like to have my tongue in her vagina?"

May's answer was, "Yes! Fuck me, Jessie."

"Would you like to have my tongue way, waaaaaaaaaay inside her vulva?"

"Jessie, you are a bad girl."

Jessie slid down far enough to reach under May and softly play with her clit with one finger, juices started pouring from May's pussy again and her body was trembling hard from Jessie's finger on her clit. Then, Jessie pulled her finger away, laid back down May's back and got her lips close to her ear so May could feel her hot breath on her skin, May's body was still shaking as Jessie spoke softly, "I can make you cum whenever I want you to cum."

Still on her tummy, Jessie grabbed May's hair hanging down on both sides of her. May had her ass in the air, shoving it against Jessie's hips while whimpering for Jesie, who slid her body down May's back, trailing hot, wet kisses down her spine to her bottom, speaking between kisses, "Shall we see how much of my long, strong tongue you can take in your vagina? Would you like me to tongue-fuck you deep enough to make your ears wiggle?"

That made May scream in hot anticipation as Jessie turned May over amd slid her tongue down into her pussy, May's body started shaking with excitement as Jessie slipped a finger into her sloppy-drippy pussy and massaged her g-spot. May was screaming at the top of her lungs and her voice was echoing very loudly off the cave walls.

May's pussy tightened around Jessie's finger, her juices were pouring from her, her body was tense, May was so ready to cum.

Her body went crazy and May came so fucking hard. Jessie struggled to keep her finger inside her. Her orgasm practically lasted forever.

When it subsided, Jessie laid herself down on the ground and gently pulled May on top of her, May spread her legs and straddled Jessie's body, her breath deep and hot against her neck, Jessie smirked, "Maybe it's your turn to be stuck in the little hole."

However, May got up and fled, giggling, "You'll have to catch me first!"

Jessie growled playfully and chased May.


End file.
